This invention relates generally to a method and system for managing information and more specifically, to tracking information in connection with litigation support services.
One application for the current invention is providing online litigation services, such as managing the designation of exhibits, deponents and other information for one or more cases. Currently, it is most common for these services to be provided by secretaries or paralegals via spreadsheets designed to calculate numbers and perform mathematical tasks rather than organizational tasks.